The present disclosure relates to packages for electrodes. Several methods and packages are disclosed for packaging electrodes, such as disposable defibrillation electrodes. Generally, the disclosed methods and packages facilitate the connection of defibrillation electrodes to a defibrillator prior to the electrodes being used on a patient, while allowing the electrodes to maintain a sufficient amount of moisture to be able to properly function.
Electrodes which are typically used in medical applications generally include a conductor and a connector. The connector is attached at one end to the conductor and includes a plug at the other end to be plugged into a defibrillator or other device. The conductor is often covered or coated in a conductive gel, which enhances its ability to adhere to a patient's skin. When the conductive gel becomes too dry, it may lose its ability to adhere to a patient or demonstrate excessively high contact impedance. To prevent the conductive gel from drying out, the electrode may be stored in a package prior to use.
In a medical setting, there are often a variety of different defibrillators and electrodes at a clinician's disposal and it is not uncommon for several of the defibrillators and electrodes to have different manufacturers. Compatibility among defibrillators (or other medical devices) and electrodes of different brands is often lacking, which can cause confusion as to which particular electrode to use with a given defibrillator. Thus, clinicians open electrode packages to determine if the electrode (or electrode plug) is compatible with the defibrillator (i.e., does the electrode plug fit into the receptacle on the defibrillator?). As can be appreciated, testing electrodes in this fashion leads to waste, as the electrodes that are not compatible are likely to become too dry if not used in a timely fashion.
Further, in preparation for an emergency situation, clinicians may perform as many steps as possible before such an emergency situation arises. For example, a clinician may prepare a defibrillator by “pre-connecting” a compatible electrode to the defibrillator. Pre-connecting a compatible electrode to a defibrillator when able to prevent rapid diffusion of moisture from the conductive gel reduces the number of steps that need to take place during an actual emergency.